Jaime Holloway
Jaime Carlisle Holloway'' ''was an American high school senior and a companion of The Doctor in his Eleventh Incarnation . He was the son of cardiologist Grace Holloway, who was a companion of The Doctor in his Eighth Incarnation. All his life his mother had told him stories of the Doctor's exploits but he never truly believed them until the Tardis materialised in his backyard when he was home alone during the Spring Break of his senior year. After aiding The Doctor in stopping a renewed Zygon invasion that The Doctor had inadvertedly caused he was offered the chance to travel with him across time and space. Biography Early Life Jaime was born on Earth in the year 2000, a year after his mother Grace encountered the Time Lord known as The Doctor. From a very early age his mother had told him stories of her adventures with The Doctor but even as a little boy he dismissed them as nothing but simple stories she had made up. When he was a child, Jaime was a shy and solitary boy and spent most of his time by himself. Most of the other children at his school didn't even attempt to interact with him and though they sometimes let him play with them, none of them became friends which sometimes made Jaime feel lonely. Fascinated by the stories that his mother told of the Doctor, he would often write stories where he would go on adventures with him. Adolescence At school, Jaime was known as the school "freak" and "geek," with very few friends.Although Jaime was often content to be by himself, he secretly wanted to have at least one true friend that was around his own age. Eventually he met c Meeting The Doctor Travels with The Doctor On Trial Later Adventures Destruction of Aratoht Going to College The Ultari Inquisition Further Adventures Personality and Traits Jaime was known for his dry sense of humor and friendly nature. He always had a tendency to look before he lept, in stark contrast to The Doctor. Jaime was racked with self-loathing and insecurities. He constantly worried about what people thought of him and went to extreme lengths to gain people's approval. Jaime believed that he constantly had to fight to be accepted by people, despite what his friends told him. Relationships Grace Holloway Jaime had a close relationship with his mother. For a very long time it was just the two of them. Jaime's father Brian divorced Grace when he was very young. From an early age Grace had told her son stories about her adventures with The Doctor; these stories always fascinated Jaime. The Doctor Bonnie Blake Jaime and Bonnie first met during their sophmore year of High School. Jaime joined a choir class she was a part of. They talked a little bit during that year but weren't super close. It wasn't until their senior year that their relationship began to change. Jaime realized that he was falling in love with Bonnie. He was attracted to her intelligence, her sense of humor, her kindness,her musical talent, her love for nerdy things like Star Wars and comic books, and her easy going nature. But her easy going nature also lead to stress and doubt for Jaime. Because of her attitude, she was very hard to read. Jaime had no idea whether or not she felt the same way or only considered him to be a good friend. Jaime tried really hard to figure how to make her feel as strongly for him as he did for her. When The Doctor offered Jaime the chance to travel with him he accepted but requested that Bonnie be allowed to come too. Over the course of their travels with The Doctor Jaime tried to get closer. Eventually however, Bonnie made it clear that although she thought of Jaime as a dear friend she did not love him. Jaime felt very saddened by this. Eventually however, he managed to find peace with it. He realized that he was happy to have her in his life at all. He came to see her as one of his closest friends, and frequently went to her and confided in her. The Master Category:Individuals Category:Companions of the Doctor Category:Humans